Lithium-ion battery (LIB) technology has advanced along with the growth of the consumer electronic market and rechargeable LIBs are the most popular choice to power devices such as laptops, cellphones, cameras, etc. Moreover, LIBs are now being considered as “green power sources” for automobiles to replace internal combustion engines, mainly to abate global warming by reducing carbon emissions. In current LIBs, graphite is used as the negative electrode (anode) and a layered or spinal lithium metal oxide (LiCoO2, LiMn2O4) or olivine-phase lithium iron phosphate (LiFePO4) is used as the positive electrode (cathode). The graphite anode has a theoretical charge capacity of 372 mAhg−1, and the above-mentioned cathodes have capacities in the range of 150-200 mAhg−1. The LIB electrodes are manufactured by energy-intensive ceramic manufacturing processes. Lithium insertion potential of the negative electrode is close to that of lithium plating potential. Hence, during low-temperature charging, lithium metal may get plated on the surface of the graphite anode which limits the overcharge protection. In addition, the graphite anode has low volumetric energy density. The layered-oxide positive electrodes, apart from having low capacity, are also the sites of thermal runaway reactions during accidental overcharge. Hence, there is a need for safe, inexpensive, high-capacity LIB electrode materials so that LIBs can compete with traditional power sources in various applications.